mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Mewtwo Y/Gladiacloud
Having achieved Mega Evolution as well as dodged a scathing review by the Alolan Rotomdex, Mega Mewtwo Y stays true to its in-game nature of being a fast, offensive powerhouse that can keep applying offensive pressure both up close and afar. Just like the source games, it's low Life stat reflects its in-game base 70 Defense, ensuring it gets taken out quickly if it leaves any holes in its offense. ) |Image = File:GCSFMMewtwoY-por.png |Creator = Gladiacloud & Solarflared |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Mewtwo Y is a 4-button character that utilizes and for the majority of its attacks, while and are used as shortcuts for Miracle Eye and , respectively. Mega Mewtwo Y is able to perform Normal chains of , , , and in succession, similar to Marvel vs. Capcom 3; of Mega Mewtwo Y's Normals, differs depending on what kind of state Mega Mewtwo Y is in when used; Standing acts as a launcher, which can be Super Jump cancelled, Crouching acts as a low-hitting sweep that causes a knockdown, and Aerial is a downward attack that knocks down airborne opponents toward the ground. One of Mewtwo Y's mutually exclusive level 3 Hypers has to be chosen at the beginning of every match; Psychic Infinity is a high-damaging cinematic command grab Hyper, while Psystrike is a powerful counterattack that inflicts sizeable damage. The most notable mechanic of Mega Mewtwo Y is Miracle Eye; while this attack does nothing by itself, it can be used as a Guilty Gear-styled Roman Cancel to safely cancel out of the animation of any Normal or Special, at the cost of 500 Power. In addition to acting as a Roman Cancel, if using during the animation of any of Mega Mewtwo Y's Specials, Miracle Eye will also slightly alter the behavior of these moves, such as preserving Aura Sphere's charge level if the move is not fully charged, or causing Psyshock's projectiles to acquire tracking properties while they are active. Mega Mewtwo Y also possesses a Guard Cancel, which costs 500 Power to use in order to break an opponent's offense. While the character does not possess any kind of Super Jump outside of a followup from its Launcher, Mega Mewtwo Y does possess a Long Jump, executed with or , allowing it to quickly move in or away. Mega Mewtwo Y's remaining moveset is primarily geared towards both zoning and rushdown, with Aura Sphere and Hurricane serving the purpose of the former, while Future Sight and Psycho Cut function towards the latter, allow Mega Mewtwo Y to maintain offensive pressure. Mega Mewtwo Y is not without it's downsides. Having only a meager 850 Life stat ensures that Mega Mewtwo Y will go down quickly. Due to Miracle Eye, Mega Mewtwo Y is also very dependent on Power in order to gain the most mileage out of its moveset. Most of Mega Mewtwo Y's Normals tend to either be slow on startup, such as standing , standing , or crouching , or lack any kind of significant hitbox Priority, as is the case with crouching and standing , thus rendering Mega Mewtwo Y either easier to react to or causing hits to trade often. Mega Mewtwo Y does not possess any kind of custom A.I., instead using the engine's default, causing it to sporadically attempt combos only to spontaneously drop them, which becomes more evident when it attempts to Super Jump out of it's launcher, only to do nothing afterward. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Extends projectile duration if cancelled into Miracle Eye Uses 500 Power| }} | [ ] to charge Preserves charge level if cancelled into Miracle Eye}} | Extends projectile duration if cancelled into Miracle Eye|}} | Projectile detonates after 4 seconds, or if Miracle Eye is used|}} | Ground version: , for up to 2 additional attacks, can cancel first hit into final hit with Aerial version: }} 'Hypers' / | Ground version: }} to aim upwards Aerial version: }} to aim downards Uses 1000 Power|}} / | Projectiles surround user for 5 seconds Gains if Miracle Eye is used Uses 1000 Power|}} / | Only usable if Psystrike is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power|}} / | Only usable if Psychic Infinity is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Other' + / | Activates Future Sight on use Can be cancelled into from Normals & Specials Can be cancelled into from Psyshock Uses 500 Power if cancelled into| }} | Teleport [ ] or [ ] to change between ground and air levels|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Mega Mewtwo Y - M.U.G.E.N Release! Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Run Category:Characters with a Roman Cancel Category:Characters with a Teleport Category:Characters with a Single-Chain Rekka Attack Category:Characters made by Gladiacloud Category:Characters made by Solarflared Category:Character collaborations Category:Characters made in 2018 }}